Love Has A Funny Way of Loving
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: This is about after The Doctor left Rose with the metacrisis Doctor. I hope you enjoy it, it is going to be really long and such. River is here though. I wasn't originally going to add her but I accidently did. Soo hehe River's here too. Anyways I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly. Amy/Rory Eleven/Rose and so far I don't know who else will be in this story so hold tight!
1. Chapter 1: He Loves You

**So I came up with this, though it was good, thought 'hey lets post it' so please do enjoy and sadly I don't own Doctor Who at all.**

'I love you' is what I expected to hear. It's what I thought metacrisis would say to me. I knew it's what the Doctor thought he would say to me. Heck, I bet everyone standing on this beach thought he would say. Yet he didn't say that. What he did say though surprised me, It surprised me more than anything else that had ever happened to me. Which is saying a lot after all the Daleks, Cybermen, Sycorax, etc.

"He loves you." That is what the metacrisis whispered to me. It was also what I needed to hear. What I wanted to hear. What I yearned to hear. I was thrilled. So thrilled that I leaned up and kissed the metacrisis Doctor. I sort of got carried away though. You know, forgot about the situation got last in the moment. I pulled away from the kiss hastily when I heard the doors to the Tardis close. I ran to the Tardis as fast as I could. He stopped me though. The metacrisis Doctor grabbed my hand tightly holing me back.

"Oi! Leave me be!" I screamed, tears beginning to fall from my eyes but he still held me, he pulled me closer to him and I could feel his hot breath upon my skin as he whispered a single word into my ear. It was a weird word, one I had never heard before, but I knew that one day the word would make sense, this nice comfortable word it would all fit one day, right now its just an unfinished puzzle waiting to be completed. He then smiled at me and ran to the Tardis practically hugging the Tardis.

"Rose Tyler," he called out as the Tardis began to make the sound that means it is leaving.

"Be a good Bad Wolf, and never forget," he began pausing for effect. Wait, what was he doing?

"He loves you," he said as the Tardis began to disappear taking the metacrisis Doctor with him and I began to realize what was going on. He was leaving me.

"No, no, no, please no, you can't leave me you no, please, at least let me have you," I shrieked as the Tardis disappeared, leaving me once more on the beach, feeling more alone than ever before, and I felt the pieces of my puzzle shatter into a million tiny pieces as I fell to my knees and sobbed. I was broken and I am afraid that nobody can fix me this time, not even my Doctor.

**Sorry its short but its sort of a prologue. So I hope you enjoyed, I do appreciate reviews I believe that they are fantastic, well brilliant but that's not the point.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Parallel Universe

**I have updated! I hope you enjoy it! And I don't own Doctor Who. Or else we wouldn't have to wait till August for Season 8, but whatever you want to do BBC, hehehehe. Anyways to the story!**

The Doctor POV

"Where are we going?" Amy screamed as we were tossed around the Tardis. Rory had been thrown somewhere down the hall and I was holding on to the control panel. This sort of thing happens about every other week.  
"I don't know where the Tardis is taking us," I replied over the roar of the Tardis. We were violently tossed around for another five minutes until we finally stopped. I jumped to my feet and began checking the coordinates to see where we had landed.  
"Thats ok Doctor, I'm fine," Amy said sarcastically getting up and dusting herself off, from the place where she had been thrown.  
"Well, I'm not fine," Rory retorted. Amy and I turned see Rory standing in one of the halls, dripping wet. I held back a burst of laughter desperately but Rory noticed me sending me a glare. "I fell in the pool," he said stiffly, causing Amy and I to lose our composure and burst out in laughter. He huffed and then left to go change most likely. I focused my attention back to the control panel while Amy walked over to the Tardises doors. Before I could tell her not to, Amy peaked out the door and sighed wile Rory reentered the room. He was dressed in a completely new outfit, but his hair was still wet, causing me to just smirk at him.  
"London? Again?" Amy sighed, exasperated. I stopped what I was doing and turned to her confused.  
"London? The Tardis says that we are nowhere," I replied confused, I ran out of the Tardis and looked around. It was London. It really was. We were in the middle of Cardiff. Suddenly, I felt a shadow cover me, causing me to look up. A zeppelin. There were tons of zeppelins, all over in the sky. Zeppelins everywhere. Thoughts, ideas, and questions filled my brain. Running through my brain at hundreds of miles an hour. We were in the alternate universe. The parallel universe. Pete's Universe. Then suddenly one word pushed every other out of my mind momentarily and it swirled around my mind filling me with happy memories. Well, some really bad ones but I ignored those. I spun around, excitement filling my body. I gripped Amy's shoulders and smiled wildly.  
"Doctor? Where are we?" Amy asked.  
"We are in the parallel universe and guess who's here? Rose! Oh right I never mentioned Rose. Oh she's brilliant you'll love her, not to terribly tall, short blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, tongue-in-tooth smile. She's just fantastic. She really is. She used to travel with me but during the Battle of Canary Warf she got stuck here. 'Course I got her back but I dropped her off here with a duplicate me. We had so much fun those days. We met Charles Dickens on Christmas, with some ghosts. Well, Gelth but everyone thought they were ghosts. Oh and she nearly died a couple of times to save me. Met her right after the time war, I blew up her job. First, word I ever said to her was run and she did. Ran with me until the first time that I accidentally left her in the parallel world. Even then she ran to get back to me, but I practically forced her to stay with the duplicate me. Then again she kissed him. Her choice. Oh it'll be great to see her again. Allons-y!" I rambled, running off to where Pete had lived the first time I came to the parallel universe.

Amy POV

The Doctor was smiling like an idiot and was running around like a crazy person. Whoever this Rose character was she had made quite the impression.  
"We should probably make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I suggested, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him toward our mad man with a box.  
"Babysitting detail again," Rory whined as he stumbled. clumsily over his running feet. When we finally caught up to the Doctor he looked a tad worried.  
"Well, maybe we shouldn't-" the Doctor started, but I interrupted him by ringing the doorbell. I wasn't in the mood for another one of his rambles. I wanted to meet Rose. A moment after I rang the doorbell some blonde lady answered the door.  
"Jackie! It's so great to see you!" The Doctor exclaimed, hugging the lady, Jackie. "I know you'll want me to leave because you don't want me to leave Rose again or hurt her for the matter, but I won't it would hurt me too much and it would hurt her even more and I don't want to hurt her." Jackie just stared at him blankly, as if she had never seen him before in her entire life.  
"I'm sorry who're you again?" Jackie asked him and he gave her a confused look.  
"The Doctor. I have regenerated. See, different face but still the same guy," he said, hitting his cheeks. Jackie gave him a _yourcrazy_ look and sighed.  
"Who are you, and why are you talking about my dog?" Jackie asked. The Doctor looked at her confused and slightly frustrated.  
"Dog? Not your dog, your daughter," he looked around for a moment like she was trying to remember something.  
"Who are you again?" She asked, dizzily.  
"I'm the Doctor," he replied now very frustrated and being extremely impatient.  
"Doctor who?" she asked and then suddenly tears came to her eyes. She turned to the Doctor and slapped him. Hard. I nearly burst out laughing.  
"And she remembers," the Doctor declared, holding his face.  
"It's all your fault," Jackie hissed.  
"Ow! What did I do this time?" The Doctor whined. I looked at Rory just to make sure that I wasn't the only one confused. He was confused too.  
"Your duplicate you, or whatever jumped on the side of your Tardis and then disappeared with it leaving her alone. Then once we got home she gave us those amnesia pills she called them so that we could live a peaceful life without her holding us down or something," Jackie fumed, and let me just say if looks could kill, the Doctor would be dead.  
"Wait then where has she gone?" Rory piped in, curiously.  
"To find him, and that was about two years ago," Jackie replied, poking the Doctors stomach angrily.  
"Why?" I asked, I was seriously confused, and for once I didn't want to be confused.  
"She was worried because of something some guy said to her, the Doctor, some boy named Rory Williams, some girl named Amelia Pond, the Tardis, and Bad Wolf, whatever all that means," Jackie recalled. Rory, the Doctor and I froze. She said my name. She said Rory's name. What the hell is going on?  
"We should go," I declared, pulling the Doctor and I away from Jackie before she could protest.  
"What the hell is going on," I demanded as soon as we got out of earshot of Jackie, but the Doctor wasn't listening, He was rambling inaudibly. Suddenly, he dragged us back into the Tardis and began pressing buttons randomly.  
"Come on, come on," he muttered and the Tardis, lurched to life. Once it stopped he ran to the doors and threw them open running out onto a beach.  
"Doctor where are we?" I asked gently, knowing he was probably on the edge of a mental break down. He spun around wildly, looking at me, worry evident in his eyes.  
"Bad Wolf Bay. She'll be here. We have to find her. We can't let her get hurt. I've hurt her enough already," he said, looking extremely desperate to find Rose.  
"Stay in the Tardis, Doctor. Rory and I will find her," I told him guiding him back into the Tardis and into a seat.  
"We will?" Rory asked and I sent him a glare. "I mean we will." We left the Doctor in the Tardis, and headed towards a collapsed cabin on the beach. We looked for five minutes before finding a blonde girl sleeping in the rubble of the cabin. She didn't look happy at all, even in her sleep. She was thrashing around, screaming inaudible words, but not screaming loud enough for anyone to hear the poor girls screams. I knelt next to her shaking her awake, her eyes flashed gold and she looked up at us.  
"Amelia Pond and Rory Williams/Pond, the Doctor's current companions," she said in a monotone voice.  
"Are you Rose Tyler?" I asked, ignoring her former statement.]  
"Rose Tyler. I haven't been called that in two years, six days, two hours, and twenty-seven seconds. Twenty eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two," Rose said.  
"So yes?" Rory asked.  
"No, I am Bad Wolf. Rose was living in this cabin, but was attacked by a person from your future and the Doctor's past and future. I have been keeping Rose alive, and safe. I will return her to you but you must understand that she only knows your name and she will be terrified of you," Rose said, her eyes shining gold.  
"Understood," I answered smiling. Rose nodded and gestured for us to step back. We did as she exploded in a huge flash of golden light and Rose's screams filled the air.

**Cliffy! I should update tomorrow. I am glad that people are reading my story thanks for reading it! I hope you like it! And I do enjoy reviews :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Rose

**Next chapter! It is up. No more waiting. I have updated! For any of the few people reading this! Even if no one is reading this! Then that nonexistent person better enjoy this story! I'm going to name the nonexistent person Shawn. So Shawn and any other readers I hope you enjoy this update and I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor POV

As I sat in the Tardis nervously debating my choice to stay in the Tardis instead of go looking for Rose myself, I heard a scream that I recognized immediatly. Rose. I jumped to my feet running out of the Tardis, onto the beach, and following the foot prints that Amy and Rory had left in the sand.

Amy POV

Rose collasped to the ground and Rory and I raced to her said helping her back up to her feet. As soon as we steadied her she opened her eyes, groaning and grabbing a hold of her head.  
"Are you ok?" I asked her, she looked up and looked at us as if seeing us for the first time. She quickly looked around her at the collasped cabin, and then looked back at Rory and I, eyes narrowed.  
"Who are you?" She asked defensively.  
"I'm Amy, and this is my boyfriend** (the universe has not been reset yet, I think we are after 'Amy's Choice' and before 'The Hungry Earth')** Rory," I introduced. She paused a second, and I could tell she was lowering one of her walls.  
"Amelia Pond and Rory Pond?" She asked us.  
"Its Rory Williams, we aren't married and even if we were it doesn't work that way," Rory corrected and she looked at him smiling the tongue-in-tooth smile we were told about.  
"Trust me Rory it does work like that," she told him and then her face became a mirror of concern and urgency. "Are you with the Doctor? I have to warn him that-" she started but was interupted by a gold light coming out of her mouth and a man with slick black hair, dark eyes, and a serious look on his face.** (Imagine Andrew Scott, aka Moriarty from BBC's Sherlock)**  
"Nah ah ah, not right now Rose Tyler, he must'nt know," the man chided. Rose's eyes filled with fear and she stepped back hastily.  
"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt the Doctor. And don't you dare hurt Amy or Rory." She sneered stepping in front of Rory and I protectively. Woah, Rose has some major mood swings doesn't she?  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. Maybe killing or fatally injuring or something but most certainly not hurting anyone," the man said smiling wickedly.  
"What do you want!" Rose exclaimed exasperatedly. The man laughed maniacly and then a woman appeared in a flash of blue light next to him. It looked like she had a Vortex Manipulator. She had curly blonde hair, and pretty brown eyes.** (Just imagine Scarlett Johansson)**  
"Hello, Rose. Do you have yourself some friends? I could take a bite out of them." The woman asked pretending to be extremely sweet.  
"I could too. Delicious," the man agreed and the two stepped towards the three of us eagerly. Rose gestured us back and glared at them angrily.  
"No one, is taking a bite out of anyone or anything!" Rose exclaimed. The two strangers laughed manically.  
"Oh Rosie, sweetie. You really don't have much of a choice." The man said. Before from behind the Doctor came running up. He was panting slightly and then looked up observing the situation with wide eyes.  
"Amy? Rory? Rose? Two random strangers? What?" He asked.  
"Really. Really! We are all probably about to die and your standing there asking questions? Do something would you!" Rory exclaimed gesturing to the situation.  
"How else would I have known you were about to die," the Doctor pointed out.  
"Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at him with wide eyes.  
"Rose!" He said again running to her this time and pulling her into a hug. He was smiling bigger then I had ever seen him smile before. Once he pulled out of the hug Rose examined him.  
"A bow tie?" She asked.  
"Bow Ties are cool," he replied, but not as confidently as usual, he actually looked a bit nervous. "Right?" He added almost to quiet to hear.  
"Oh, bow ties are very cool," Rose replied, smiling her tongue-in-tooth smile and straightening his bow tie for him. He brightened up considerably at that, smiling widely at her and then turning to Rory and I.  
"See? Bow ties are cool!" He exclaimed smiling. I rolled my eyes at that.  
"One persons opinon against atleast ten others," I replied.  
"Hello? Two anonymous, crazy, mysterious, and extremely good-looking people trying to kill you all over here," the lady interupted causing Rose's eyes to widen.  
"No! You can't have any of them!" Rose exclaimed standing in front of all of us.  
"What?" The Doctor asked but everyone ignored them.  
"You know we only want the Doctor Rose, so step out of the way. We are done with using you as bait," the man hissed stepping towards her.  
"What?" The Doctor asked, but again he was ignored.  
"Well, you can't have him. Take me!" Rose retorted.  
"What?" The Doctor asked again.  
"We don't want you Rose," the woman replied exasperatedly, and for an anonymous reason took the man next to hers hand. At this Rose examined the situation with quick eyes.  
"We will get the Doctor, and return to the other universe with our Vortex Manipulator," the lady clarrified smirking.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Doctor. I am so sorry," Rose apoligized.  
"What?!" The Doctor asked again getting frustrated.  
"You are getting the Doctor over my dead body," Rose growled jumping towards the woman, grabbing her wrist and hitting the button on the Vortex Manipulator.  
"Rose!" The Doctor screamed as Rose and the two other people dissapeared in a flash of blue light, an apologetic look evident on her face as she dissapeared.

**Another cliffy. They are my speciality, if I do say so myself. I think I cracked the case! Ok terrible out of context jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy New Years day! Its 2014! Anyways again I hope you enjoyed and please review. Again they are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack

**Next chapter. Woah hoo! This chapter was a ton of fun to write. Especially the Rose POV stuff. I wanted to make Rose, a bit crazy, and fun, and just plain Rose. I do believe that I captured her character very well too. Anyways let's do this thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter Shawn and others! I don't own Doctor Who, and with the disclaimer aside, let's get Chapter 4 started!**

Amy POV

The Doctor looked at the spot where Rose had been standing in astonishment.  
"She's...Gone..." He said.  
"No,no, she has just outraged to people who are trying to kill you, there is no prob- oh..." Rory said.  
"Idiot! She'll be fine. I can tell Rose is tough," I comforted but the Doctor just put a new wall around him.  
"Yeah, yeah. Your right, Rose'll be fine. We should get you guys somewhere." The Doctor agreed, taking one last look at the spot where Rose had been in sorrow, and walking over towards where he had parked the Tardis.  
"So your just going to give up? You're the one who said that you don't run away from things, you run towards them! So don't run away from Rose, run back toward her, because you can still save her!" I exclaimed, pointing to where she had been standing.  
"Yeah, let's go find her, I'll have the Tardis track down Rose!" The Doctor declared, running back off to the Tardis.  
"And we're running again," Rory stated as Rory and I began to run after the over excited Doctor. Once we got into the Tardis the Doctor smiled at us, and pushed a lever.  
"Geronimo!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose POV

Unfortunately, when hitting the Vortex Manipulator, I had no time to set actually coordinates so it was totally random where the three of us landed. We ended up landing in a small looking country town, with weird colored grass, a church, and a graveyard. I didn't know where we were but I hit the Vortex Manipulator again hoping to get a more empty area. The next place we landed was a small village where Vincent Van Gogh was standing in the crowd, so I clicked the button again. Lets try not to accidentally kill famous painters. The next place we ended up was a field. I could tell it wasn't far from where we had just seen Vincent so I acted quickly. I ripped the Vortex Manipulator off of the womens wrist and put it onto mine, setting the coordinates on it for Storm Cage. Once at Storm Cage I let go of them and locked them in a cage, regrettably setting off the alarms.  
"No one messes with Bad Wolf," I snarled before setting the coordinates for Cardiff. I landed calmly in the middle of Cardiff, a crowd of people around me. I looked around for anyone suspicious, or someone I knew. While I scanned the area I saw a perception filter and walked towards it. I didn't know where it would lead but it was my best shot so far. The slab of sidewalk began to lower into a huge, dark room, full of high-tech stuff. There were four people in the room, doing various stuff. Suddenly, one of the girls looked up and saw me coming down the elevator thing.  
"Intruder!" She announced and one of the guys jumped up, grabbing a gun thing.  
"Wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late, because I got shot by a tranquilizer gun. I woke up looking into the faces of four baffled people in black clothes. I went to sit up only to find that I was strapped to a table.  
"Who are you? How did you find this place? Do you know where you are?" I was asked by one of the girls. I sighed.  
"I am strapped to a table. I am not answering any questions until I can sit up!" I retorted, stubbornly. Everyone around me looked at me, slightly startled.  
"Your strapped to a table, with people with the potential to kill you," the girl asked me, confused.  
"You people don't scare me. I have gone against Daleks, Slitheen, Cybermen, why would I be scared of you," I retorted once again, looking at the group of people with narrowed eyes. They looked at me in surprise and then looked at each other, giving each other a slight nod and leaving the room. I sighed and focused my energy on getting out of the restraints, with the power I got from Bad Wolf, I was able to break from the restraints. I rubbed my wrists to make sure they didn't get injured and swung my feet to hang over the side of the table.  
"We think we should add her to the team, take a look. She's good," one of the boys was saying and the four people walked in again, gaping at me. I swung my legs playfully and smiled cheekily at the four people.  
"Nice place you got here. Don't suppose you have any food with you?" I asked. Suddenly, the people were pushed aside and Jack appeared, I jumped off of the table.  
"JacK?!" I exclaimed.  
"Rosie!" He replied, and we both came together in a tight hug.  
"Jack! Its been too long! This must be Torchwood! I like your friends by the way," I observed. He smiled at me, holding my shoulders.  
"It has been to long, but if I may ask. How did you get here? Last I checked you were stuck in the parallel universe with a duplicate Doctor," Jack commented, and I gave him a grim expression.  
"That didn't end well," I replied, frowning and proceeded to tell Jack what had happened so far in my life.  
"Well, then Rosie, looks like you have yourself a situation," Jack replied to my story.

**End of chapter, whichever chapter this is! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope that my characters aren't OOC at all. I am trying my best I really am! So far I like what I have done with the story and I know where I am going, and I'd hate to do a recap of all the episodes, so unless its necessary I won't be doing any of that, and I think that my next chapter will be strictly Rose POV, if you don't mind.**


	5. Chapter 5: Torchwood

**NEXT CHAPTER! I'm on a role. I have updated everyday and I am super proud of myself. I have high hopes for this story, so I don't own Doctor Who and let's get on with this story!**

Rose POV

"We should get you back to the Doctor," Jack suggested while his team began searching for a way to help me. I learned that his team was composed of Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, and Owen. They were all pretty nice, once you get past the fact that they strapped me to a table.  
"No! I can't go back to the Doctor now! Not now... He'll be cross with me, I can't go back to him yet," I protested shaking my head, and beginning to fiddle with my Vortex Manipulator.  
"Well, he is certainly trying to get you back. It seems that he is having the Tardis track where you have been," Ianto commented as he tried to do something, that would aid me in my situation. I have no clue what he is doing exactly, however.  
"I can't go back to him, right now. I need a little bit just to... think," I told them and Jack just looked at me.  
"To think?" Jack asked me, eyebrows raised knowingly. I nodded.  
"Yes to.. think. Is that so abnormal?" I asked him indignantly, giving him a look that was just daring him to answer the question, but Jack just pretended like there was no 'look'  
"Normally Rose, you just think while others are talking. You don't need time to think and process, you are constantly thinking and processing things, as life goes on. You never stop to think first," Jack explained. I looked at him a bit astonished. Now that I think of it, he was right. I think things through while its going on. I had never noticed that about me.  
"Well, guess it's about time I mixed things up a bit then, yeah?" I replied, a tad bit of cheek in the comment. Jack nodded, and went to monitor other things going on in Earth. They were Torchwood, they couldn't stop doing what they were doing even for a moment, or else who knows what kinds of crazy aliens would take over the world, or just obliterate everyone. I walked over to an empty seat in the room and sat down, just to go over things in my mind.  
"Weevil on the loose!" Jack announced suddenly jumping to his feet, "and there is a crime that is suspiciously alien."  
"Got it, boss," Gwen replied, as they all got up and began getting their, black clothes back on since they had removed a couple of layers earlier.  
"Can I come!" I asked, anxious to get my mind off the Doctor and the two strange people, who I knew were coming back.  
"Of course Rosie, but you have got to put on the get-up," Jack said, gesturing to a pair of black clothes on a chair. I smiled at him, grabbing the clothes and running to put on the clothes. I ended up putting on a black shirt with a wilting red rose on it, a black leather jacket that I zipped up halfway, tight black jeans, and black converses. I came out and struck a pose, smiling cheekily. Jack smiled back at me giving a clap of his hands.  
"Everyone ready?" He asked and we all muttered an agreement. "Then lets move."  
After locking up the weevil so that we could properly care for that problem later, we walked to the scene of crime. An abandoned building in Cardiff. We walked in a ll bad arse style, and all the police were locking at us with a mixture of jealousy, annoyance, envy, and a bit of anger. Somehow I managed to maintain serious look and not even crack a smile.  
We finally arrived in a room that was crossed off with 'Police don't cross' tape and we stepped over the tape and into a now empty room, with an emptied out human skin lying on the ground. It almost looked like a costume, which was very familiar, in my experience. We all went to work on investigating the body and Jack began talking.  
"Empty house, dusty air. Thats one of the things I hate about this planet. You can practically taste the dust in the air in some places. On other planets I've been on the air cleans itself. The cleanest air I've ever breathed was on the planet Kroahyen. I love the planet, the air is so fresh. The only bad thing about it is after visiting Kroahyen and coming to Earth, it feels like your choking to death, but anyways what do you all think about this one?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes at his rambling on about the planet Kroahyen, which does have the freshest air in the universe, and walked over to the body. Or the remains of the body. I fingered it slightly and then looked up at the forehead area where it was seemingly cut open, and as I had formerly thought there was a zipper on his forehead.  
"Slitheen. Its most certainly Slitheen," I replied, showing Jack the zipper on the forehead, of the body.  
"Slitheen?" Gwen asked, out of curiosity.  
"Yeah, Slitheen. Slitheen is a surname not a species. They are a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius," I replied, intelligently. I was very proud of my knowledge of the Slitheen.  
"Good job, Rosie," Jack complimented smiling proudly. I couldn't help but smile in reply. I didn't take long to catch the rogue Slitheen, but it was terribly unfortunate that it happened to attack Gwen, forcing Owen to splash the Slitheen with vinegar, killing it.  
I spent the next couple of months, working with Torchwood. It was fun, but then suddenly, my whole life changed. I had two different time lines in my head. So with the two time lines, and the thought of finding the Doctor again to help him out with this new catastrophe, I took a Vortex Manipulator, setting it for an ancient Rome, because that's where my brain told me to go.  
In a flash of blue, I was in a new place, it looked a bit like a cave and in it was a huge black box and a roman centurion. I inched slowly toward than Roman. Something about him was slightly familiar. I crept over to him, and as soon as I was about four feet from him, the man noticed me and pulled out a sword.  
"Halt!" He insisted, pointing the sword in my direction. I froze not wanting to be killed, but instead stepped into the light, him following my lead so that we could not see each other clearly. The romans sword fell to a clammer on the ground.  
"Rose?" He asked, not looking like he believed his eyes.  
"Rory!" I exclaimed.

**End of chapter. I don't thinking I quite got my Torchwood characters very well but, I know that I am going to have fun writing the next chapter with Rory and Rose. I took a companion quiz that told me that I was Rory, which I actually found to be true in many various ways. (I was astonished) So I am going to write it about what I think Rory and Rose would act like. It'll be fun! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much Doctor I know but he should be coming back soon. Maybe in the chapter after the next. Anyways, I hope you like my story! Andddddd Reviews are very highly appreciated! Anyways. I say anyways too much :-/ Anyways (again with the anyways) until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Centarion and Fortuna

**Next Chapter! This is going to be great! Its going to souly revolve around Rory and Rose's friendship. Because I think they would make great friends. I don't own Doctor Who, know Shawn and other possible readers please enjoy!**

Rose POV

"Oh my gosh, it is you! Rose! We have searched high and low for you!" Rory exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed happy, for once to be away from the Torchwood team, and the linear progression of time, and back into the wibbly wobbly timey wimey world of the Doctor. Once we pulled out of the hug, I gestured to his outfit and the giant box.  
"Whats going on this time?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.  
"Erm, this box is the Pandorica and it was made to be the perfect prison for the Doctor, but I got turned into plastic, and accidentally killed Amy, and the only thing to keep her alive was the Pandorica so we put Amy into the Pandorcia and now I have to wait about two thousand years, protecting Amy and the Pandorica so that the rest of the chaos can happen," Rory explained.  
"Sounds just like something that would happen," I concluded smiling.  
"What about you Rose? I haven't seen you since Norway, we went tracking you but then we got stuck in this mess and got way side tracked. The Doctor was starting to think you really were dead and most importantly why do you look like the statues of the goddess Fortuna?" Rory asked. I laughed at his questions gently.  
"Well, I went to a bunch of different places so that if you did track me, you wouldn't find right away because... I guess I was stressed? I just... needed some time to. Think? But I went to an old friend of mine and went to a work with a group of people who defend Earth from aliens, and just lately, with the two different time lines, I realized it was about time I came back, and the statue of the Goddess Fortuna was sculpted after me on one of my adventures," I explained, blushing ever so slightly.  
"Sounds interesting. I bet you have a ton of stories about your times with the Doctor. He'll be so excited to see you ok," Rory said. I felt guilt seize me but I swallowed it down. Not yet.  
"As much as I hate to hurt him, yo-you can't say that you saw me. Not yet," I told Rory, feeling a bit sad that I was even saying it.  
"But Rose-" Rory protested but I interrupted him.  
"Please," I pleaded, my eyes glistening slightly.  
"Ok," he gave in. "So... Want to tell me about how you met him?"  
"Oh, that's a fun story. I was a normal shop girl in London, and he blew up my job!" I started, smiling at the memory of big ears and leather. Once I had finished telling him the story of how I met the Doctor there was a sound of a vortex manipulator and a flash of blue off in the distance.  
"Rory! I have something to tell you," the Doctor's voice said and I jumped to my feet.  
"I've got to go," I hissed, positioning my hand over my Vortex Manipulator but Rory grabbed my arm.  
"Rose," he said, obviously wanting me to stay, but I took one look at the Doctor and gave him a desperate, pleading look.  
"Please," I said, my eyes pleading for him to let my arm go. The noise of the Doctor rambling came closer and Rory reluctantly let me go and I hit the Vortex Manipulator just in time to hear the Doctor talk.  
"Rose?" He asked.

DW

Rory POV

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, running over to where Rose had stood.  
"Rose?" I asked, staring at him as if he were crazy.  
"Rose was right here. Right here! I saw her! You were talking to her! Are you conspiring against me?" The Doctor accused and I gulped.  
"No, I didn't see anyone except... the... Goddess Fortuna!" I blurted.  
"The Goddess Fortuna?" The Doctor asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes, I hath been praying to thy fair goddess Fortuna to aid me in protecting thy fair maiden Amelia Pond," I replied, going as Roman-y as I could. The Doctor didn't look like he believed me though.  
"Right.. The Goddess Fortuna," he muttered so I decided to change the subject.  
"How hath tho been in thy near future?" I asked.  
"The future is... safe," the Doctor replied. "And I'll see you later Rory. I have to get back into the future." I nodded in reply and he left, I sighed. This was going to be a long two thousand years, considering.

_~Time skip 100 years~_

I stood boredly by the Pandorica, just inspecting my sword. It was still really shiny since I had no need to use it. I was extremely bored. Rose comes about every week and she was late this time. I knew that she must come right after she sees me because, she doesn't age and its been 100 years, so she would have aged if she did other things in between trips to see me. After about five minutes of just looking at the sword in my head, I got bored and thrust the sword forward to an invisible enemy from my imagination.  
"On guard!" I exclaimed, thrust my sword forward some more and swinging it expertly in front of me, as if I were fighting someone. From behind me I heard footsteps, and I swung my sword around, pinning the intruder against the Pandorica, my sword pressed against their neck.  
"Do you greet the Doctor like this because I have been introduced to your sword just about every time I visit," Rose's mocking voice came, and I lowered my sword, sightly embarrassed.  
"A hello Rory, its Rose, might be nice," I joked, sheathing my sword, and hugging her. She laughed.  
"Sorry that you can't hear the sound of my Vortex Manipulator," Rose replied, sarcastically.  
"It's not as loud as you make it out to be," I retorted, still smiling.  
"Well, at least it doesn't seem like you have any wild animals attacking you this time," Rose replied, looking around the cave we were in.  
"Those monkeys were evil," I muttered.  
"No, they just didn't like Mr. Plastic Centarion," Rose teased, poking my gently in the stomach.  
"I still don't see why," I muttered, and then noticed Rose hiding a bag behind her. "What do you have there?" I asked, pointing behind her.  
"Nothing," she sang, attempting to hide the bag behind her more, but I ran around her snatching it from her hands. Inside the bag was a Roman centurion helmet that matched my uniform.  
"Is this for me?" I asked, a bit surprised. She smiled.  
"Of course it is, and anyways you ruined the surprise. I was going to secretly place it on your head and then see how long it took for you to notice the hat," Rose said, smiling. I rolled my eyes in reply, and sat down next to the Pandorica.  
"Going to continue your story?" I asked, the last time she was here she was telling me about what she did when she was younger, her and I swapped life stories during each visit. It's good to have someone to talk to, besides my sword, or the Pandorica. The Doctor doesn't really visit. He appears sporadically, blabbering on about what is going on in the future but besides that he never visits.  
"Of course I am," Rose replied, and started telling me about her friend Shareen.

_~Time Skip 1300 years~_

I was in a cave again. The Doctor had just left after blabbering on about how 'safe' the future is. I sighed and leaned up against the Pandorica, ear to the wall, to try and hear Amy.  
"The walls are a little too thick for talking others through," Rose's voice said, I jumped, a little startled and she laughed, sitting next to me. "You think you'd be used to my appearing," she joked.  
"Sorry, my Goddess Fortuna, I will try harder next time, to recognize the sounds of your arrival," I replied, smiling.  
"My names Rose," Rose replied exasperated, knowing full well that I knew her name.  
"Sorry, what did you say Fortuna?" I asked, smiling at her, she sighed and then we heard an explosion from the other side of the cave and voices. Then a flash of blue appeared in front of us and Rose hit her Vortex Manipulator.  
"Rory! The explorers are about to find the Pandorica we have to get you to a different time so that you can continue guarding the Pandorica," he started and then froze looking at me suspiciously. He walked next to me and ran his finger over where Rose had been sitting.  
"Someone was here," he said, averting his gaze to me.  
"Not really," I replied. Rose still refused to let me tell the Doctor about her and she probably would get mad at me if I told him, the Doctor gets over stuff like that.  
"Yes there was. Who was here Rory," the Doctor demanded and I knew I would have to give him an answer.  
"The Goddess Fortuna," I replied, standing up and dusting myself off.  
"The Goddess Fortuna, that's what you always say," he replied. Everytime he came while Rose was still here, he would ask who was here and I would reply the Goddess Fortuna. I could tell he was tired of the excuse but the voices were getting closer and for the moment he dropped it (for once) and grabbed my wrist, taking me into the future, to where I needed to be.

_~Time Skip 200 years~_

I was once again alone, except this time I was in a museum. I pretended to be an exhibit so that I could stay in the museum with the Pandorica. I couldn't wait to get Amy out of the Pandorica. I had spent 200 years guarding her, and I loved her and couldn't wait to be back with her. I recognized the noise of a Vortex Manipulator and smiled to myself turning around. I hadn't seen Rose for two hundred years. It was a slow two hundred years. Considering.  
"Hello Fortuna, long time no see," I said casually, seeing Rose standing there hitting her Vortex Manipulator. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Rory! I haven't seen you in wayy to long. My Vortex Manipulator broke and I got stuck somewhere, and its so great to see you!" She exclaimed attacking me with a giant hug. I stumbled back and steadied her with my arms.  
"Woah, Rose how long has it been for you?" I asked, she didn't look like she wanted to answer the question, but just when she was about to answer the question footsteps were heard and the Doctor ran in.  
"Rory, things are about to get extremely complicated and you need to come with-" the Doctor was saying until he skidded to a stop looking at Rose and I with wide eyes.

**That was a long chapter wasn't it? I'm proud of that. Good long chapter, focused around Rory and Rose's friendship! This chapter did have a purpose. So I really hope you enjoyed that and in case I haven't told you lately, I value you all highly. Thankyou for being such dedicated readers! If you got this far in the story then you must be dedicated readers. Thankyou so much, and please feel free to criticize me if you feel the need. I will appreciate it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

**Here is the next chapter! If I miss a chapter anytime soon then I am sorry, I am so sorry. But seriously I have a slumber party to host today and I still have to shop for some of the stuff. Its Doctor Who themed. Its going to be awesome, but enough about me. I don't own Doctor Who and I hope that any possible readers and Shawn like this chapter! Oh and I erm, I may have... accidently... um messed up the timing and all in the last chapter, so I erm, am fixing it here :-/ Sorry!**

_~1894 years after the Pandorica was closed~_

Rory POV

"It doesn't matter how long its been for me, we just need to find the Doctor. I think I can face him now. He will be cross at me of course but I need to see him, I-I can't- I-I need him to know I that I'm ok," Rose said, and then looked at me noticing my look of worry and astonishment. "Rory?" She asked.  
"Fortuna. Behind you," I said, motioning behind her to the Doctor. She slowly turned around to see the Doctor staring at her, his mouth gaping. She looked at the Doctor and then at me. She walked up to the Doctor, poking him in the shoulder, gulped, and looked back at me.  
"You could have said that a minute ago," she said, smiling nervously.  
"He was pretty loud when coming in, you obviously weren't paying enough attention," I replied, and then went up to her pushing her to the Doctor gently. "Talk," I urged.  
"Rose?" The Doctor asked, he looked like he wanted to hug her, or be mad at her or anything but he was afraid she would disappear. She nodded smiling.  
"Hi Doctor," she greeted, the Doctor didn't however look convinced. He poked her shoulder gently and then gripped her shoulders and smelled her hair. Rose looked pretty flustered at the movement. Then the Doctor looked at me.  
"Do you see her too?" He asked.  
"Who, Rose? Yeah I see her," I confirmed and his eyes widened. He pulled Rose to him in a tight hug and smiled wider then he had ever before. Amy would love this. She would be so happy to see Rose back because we both knew it nearly broke him when she had disappeared for apparently the third time. Speaking of Amy...  
"I really hate to interrupt this happy reunion, I really do but don't we have a universe to save?" I reminded them and the Doctor pulled out of the hug.  
"Yes, you're right Rory, Rory the roman centurion who guarded the Pandorica for two thousand years, it's about time we got Amy back and fixed the universe and you know what? We know have an even better chance of doing this without dying, because Rose is here," the Doctor said, flapping his arms about. Rose blushed lightly at the compliment but the Doctor didn't seem to notice, he just grabbed our hands and began to pull us away. "We have a universe to save!" He announced.

**Short, short, short chapter, I know. Sorry. It's just the next chapter I have to go through the whole Big Bang two episode, and I reallllyyy don't want to but I have to, I made a big lead up to this I can't just skip it :-/ Wellll... No no, I have to. It will probably be the only episode that I 'rewrite' I hope so. I don't want to rewrite any episodes. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget I enjoy reviews, good and bad. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Museum

**I don't own Doctor Who, I hope Shawn and any possible others enjoy! I am sorry if this comes out late because, my account is being mean and seriously isn't letting me click Manage Stories, to add the chapter. I have been done with this chapter since 12pm on 1/6/2014 so if this is late I am sorry, I am so sorry. I logged out, logged back in. Tried it on my phone, I have been trying really hard, and I am sorry, if this doesn't get out when it should :-/**

Amy POV

I was bored beyond belief. I had been in a box forever, locked away. No Rory, no Doctor, no nothing. Then the door started opening, and I saw past me standing there, looking rather surprised. The restraints holding me on the chair, slowly opened and I lifted my head to look at me.  
"This is where it gets complicated kid," I told her, and I stumbled out of the Pandorica, gasping for air as I was on my handsand knees. Amelia, looked down at me, concerned.  
"Are you alright? Who are you?" Amelia asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says," I replied, stumbling to my feet.  
"What doctor?" Amelia asked. I tap my head, lightly.  
"He's in here. Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. Where am I? Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little," I replied, and then I realized that it was me I was talking to, duh. "Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what, 1996?" I asked her, lifting up her hair and then dropping it.  
"Who are you?" Amelia asks again, a little more persistently.  
"It's a long story. Oh. A very long story." I replied, distracted as I looked and saw a display board. The Pandorica Seen Through Time is on a display board, apparently. 118AD taken back to Rome under armed guard. 420AD Raided by the Franks. 1120AD Prized possession of the Knights Templar. 1231 Donated to the Vatican. Once I finished reading the board a presentation of the history of the Pandorica began playing.  
"He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years. " The narrorator said, and I felt a sad look form on my face.  
"Rory. Oh, Rory," I said, not very loudly.  
"Exterminate!" A Dalek said, from another room.  
"What's that?" Amelia asked urgently, I could tell she was a bit frustrated and a little bit scared.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek said again, coming into the room. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared in a flash of light, and looked and me and well, me.  
"Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated." The Doctor said.  
"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring." The Dalek, said. He's gettting annoying.  
"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor, urged.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek said once again. We run to a Middle Eastern montage where the Doctor takes a fez from a dummy.  
"What are we doing?" I asked, looking at the Doctor, for an answer.  
"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one," the Doctor explained, when suddenly a torches light, scanned the room.  
"What's going on?" A security guard, presumably, asked.  
Get out of here. Go! Just run!" The Doctor told us, urgently.  
"Drop the device!" The Dalek demanded.  
(The man only has a torch.)  
"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste." The Doctor urged the Dalek not wanting the man to get killed. From behind him I saw a slight movement, and a person was standing next to the Security Guard, probably another Security Guard.  
"Scans indicate intruder unarmed," the Dalek observes. The man drops the torch. It is Rory! In a museum guard uniform. That makes alot of things clear, beside him is... Rose?  
"Do you think?" Rory asked, as his hand flipped open and he shoots the Dalek with his Auton hand weapon.  
"Vision impaired! Vision-" The Dalek starts, but then suddenly stops.  
"Amy!" Rory exclaims, and begins to come towards me.  
"Rory!" I reply back, happy to be back with Rory. He protected me for two thousand years, if I am the Girl Who Waited, then he must be the Boy Who Waited umm, forever? Or something, along the lines. We meet in a hug, and I smiled widely.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened," Rory, apoligized, probably about the shooting and killing me thing.  
"Oh, Shut up," I reply, smiling and I kiss Rory, Rose looks at the two of us smiling.  
"Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on," the Doctor urged, but I stopped him.  
"Wait. When did Rose come back?" I asked, gesturing at Rose. She smiled, a tongue-in-tooth smile at the recognion of her presence.  
"She visited me, while I waited. Thousand years I waited for you," Rory replied.  
"No, still shut up," I tell him.  
"And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years," the Doctor retorts.  
"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" Amelia asked, I had almost forgot she was there.  
"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it. The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek," the Doctor complains. Then the Dalek's weapon starts to move.  
"Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor urges, trying to get us to run from the room. Rose however looked as if she was never going to leave his side.  
"So, two thousand years. How did you do?" The Doctor asked Rory as we ran into the Museum reception room.  
"Kept out of trouble," Rory replied.  
"Oh. How?" The Doctor asked, a bit surprised.  
"Unsuccessfully, even with Rose's help. The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic," Rory exclaimed, suddenly as the Doctor picked up a mop.  
"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then," the Doctor replied, hitting his Vortex Manipulator, and disspearing in a flash of blue light. The Doctor returns a moment later and puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition.  
"Oops, sorry," he says looking at us, and Rose rolls her eyes, but smiles wildly at him.  
"How can he do that? Is he magic?" Amelia asks as the Doctor dissapears again and then he comes back.  
"Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago," the Doctor whined.  
"I thought Time Lords don't whine," Rose muttered playfully, apparently it was an old dissagreement because, the Doctor turned to her.  
"I didn't whine, I complained," he argued.  
"The universe is collasping and we are arguing about... If Time Lords whine or not?" Rory asked.  
"Right, one moment," he said, dissapearing and reappering again. "Right then," he said, and he grabs his Sonic from my top pocket. "Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" Amelia shows him the leaflet and the post-it note, that she had been apparently holding.  
"Ah, my handwriting. Okay," the Doctor said. He grabs a new leaflet and post-it note from the information desk and vanishes. He returns with a drink and gives it to Amelia.  
"There you go. Drink up," he urges her.  
"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amelia asked.  
"Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up," the Doctor said a nasty look on his face.  
"Its not that bad, but I would have to admit that traveling in the Tardis is alot more beneficial. Vortex Manipulators don't always work," Rose said.  
"See!" The Doctor said, gesturing to Rose, happily.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, as the group of us, followed the Doctor.  
"The roof," the Doctor, said simply. A second Doctor appears further up the stairs, and falls down them. His clothes are smoking. I look at him, astonished.  
"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?" Rory asked.  
"Doctor, is that you?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future," the Doctor replied. We all crowd around the future Doctor and Rose, grabs his hand, around the wrist area. Future Doctor suddenly wakes up and whispers in the Doctor's ear, then falls back again.  
"Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?" I asked, almost afraid for an answer, and the Doctor gets a slightly distant look to his face.  
"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good," the Doctor says, and stands up begininng to walk away again.  
"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" I asked, astonished at him. You would think he would stop surprising me.  
"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof," the Doctor urged.  
"We can't leave you here dead," Rory argued.  
"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" The Doctor asked Rory, stubbornly.  
"Where did she go?" I asked, suddenly recognizing her absence.  
"Amelia?" Rory asked, looking confused.  
"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing," the Doctor said.  
"But how can I still be here if she's not?" I asked.  
"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor explained, Rose looked down at the dead Doctor adn whispered something in his ear, patted his hand and stood up.  
"He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will," I said confidently, and Rose looked at me, pain evident in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Amy but he really is dead," Rose said, and the Doctor looked at her, slightly surprised. Rory covered the dead Doctor with his jacket.  
"Well, you heard the Doctor, lets go," Rose urged, trying to avoid the Doctor's eyes.  
"Restore. Restore!" A Dalek said from somehwere and we all ran up to the roof.

**Thats all I'm writing because, I am tired of re-enditioning or whatever you want to call it. Ok? So I am just going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed, I am tired. Bla, bla, bla. See you tommorow, schools back tommorow, can't gaurentee and update, but I will try very, very, hard. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Pandorica

**Thankyou sooo much for the reviews everyone! I have gotten some awesome reviews that made me feel really good, and way more confident about this story :) I promise to try my absolute hardest to come out with a chapter a day, even during school times, it'll be hard, yes, but I will try. And I had to come out with two chapters today since FanFiction was glitching yesterday but that's ok, just got home and I am updating :D My updates during the week will other come out really early in the morning or sometime after 2:30pm. Anyways, I don't own Doctor Who now, you all and Shawn. Please. Enjoy!**

Doctor POV

"What, its morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asked, confused as we got on the roof. I was still however wondering about why Rose lied for me, why would she do that?  
"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left," I replied, once I gathered my thoughts, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and soniced a satellite receiver dish off its pole.  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked me.  
"Looking for the Tardis," I replied, nonchalantly.  
"But the Tardis exploded," Rory said, sounding confused.  
"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis," I rephrased, pulling up the satellite dish with a loud, crackle of electricity.  
"I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy asked, watching me carefully.  
"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" I asked, pointing at the 'sun' for dramatic effect.  
"What is up with the stars going out when the universe ends," Rose asked, sounding a tad bit exasperated.  
"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis," I continued and Rose's mouth formed an 'o' as she understood what I was going on about.  
"But that's the sun," Rory said, as if it were obvious.  
"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now," I replied, matter-of-factly and sonicing the satellite as I pointed the satellite at the sun. The noise that my Tardis makes, could be heard from the satellite.  
"That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm," I explained.  
"Doctor, there's something else," Rory said, and I tuned my ears more.  
"I'm sorry, my love," began repeating softly.  
"There's a voice," Rory said, but I could hardly hear anything.  
"I can't hear anything," Amy replied, curiously.  
"Trust the plastic," Rory insisted.  
"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love," Rivers voice was repeating, louder now.  
"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy asked, alarmed.  
"Who is River?" Rose asked, feeling slightly uninformed.  
"River is this woman who keeps meeting the Doctor in the wrong order," Amy explained, and I cringed unnoticeably at the memory of meeting her at the library for the very first time.  
"It must be like a recording or something," Rory suggested.  
"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion," I explained, more to myself than anything. Then I hit my vortex manipulator and transported myself to the Tardis  
"Hi, honey. I'm home," I announced and River stopped, looking at me with a look of disbelief.  
"And what sort of time do you call this?" She asked me, checking her watch. We hooked arms, and I transported us back to the rooftop of the building.  
"Amy! And the plastic Centurion?" River asked, looking at me.  
"It's okay, he's on our side," I replied, calmly.  
"Really?" River asked.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh," River commented.  
"So you're River," Rose said looking at River smiling, "I'm-" She started but River cut her off.  
"Rose, yes I've met you before, suppose we are meeting in the wrong order," she said slightly sourly, and Rose backed off hands in the air in mock surrender.  
"Nice to meet you too," she muttered sarcastically, and inside my head I chuckled at her attitude about everything.  
"Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asked, and everyone averted their attention to me, including Rose who was giggling slightly.  
"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool," I replied. Amy snatched the fez suddenly and throws it into the air, where River shoots it into pieces.  
"And there goes the fez," Rose said, smiling cheekily, I pouted playfully and then a Dalek made me avert my attention. A Dalek rises up above the parapet, slowly.  
"Exterminate!" It says.  
"Run, run! Move, move. Go!" I urge, motioning for everyone to get off the roof.  
"Come on!" Rory says. I use the satellite dish as a shield and we get back into the museum safely, I sonic the hatch we had gone done, just to make sure.  
"Doctor, come on," River urges.  
"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity," I informed, River as I climbed down the ladder.  
"How do you know?" Rory asks as I run down the steps past them, I turn back and look at Rory, Rose, Amy, and River as I answer.  
"Because that's when it's due to kill me," I state plainly, turning to go back down the stairs.  
"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asks, surprised.  
"Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back," I reply and they all follow me down the stairs, loudly. "How?" I continue as we walk, purposely through the museum.  
"You said the light from the Pandorica," Rory says.  
"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?" I ask, stopping and they all crowd around me.  
"Okay, tell us," Amy urges.  
"When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except-" I explain, and start walking again, and then stopping to look expectantingly at Amy and Rose.  
"Except inside the Pandorica," Amy said, slowly at the same time as Rose said,  
"Except inside the Pandorica of course!"  
"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack," I continue, smiling proudly.  
"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it," Rory interrupts.  
"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it," I say trying to dumb it down a little.  
"Do what?" Amy asks, well more like demands, I glance at Rose to see if she gets it and I can tell she does.  
"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" I explain slowly and then, begin walking again, leaving everyone but Rose dumfounded. She walks next to me, purposely.  
"So, going to almost die, to save the world. Just like old times," she comments smiling.  
"Yeah," I reply smiling back at her.  
"God I missed this," she mutters before River catches up to us.  
"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?" She asks, as if I hadn't thought this through very well, which to be honest I probably hadn't. I stop walking away from her and turn to face her.  
"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"  
"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible," River retorts.  
"I'm getting sick of that word, impossible. People use it way to much," Rose comments, and I notice she has gone to stand next to Rory and she bumps his elbow with hers, earning a small smile from him.  
"The universe is ending and your complaining about the word impossible?" Rory asks her.  
"The universe is about to end just about every Wednesday, the pressure of it all gets lost to you after a while," Rose replies smiling, her tongue-in-tooth smile.  
"Point taken," Rory admits, and I decide to start talking again.  
"Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need," I reply, bopping River on the nose.  
"For what?" River asks, and I notice my time is running out, I am about to be shot by the Dalek.  
"Big Bang Two! Now listen," I say, turning slightly, while smiling and then getting shot by a Dalek, before falling to the ground.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek, screeches.  
"Get back. River, get back now!" Rory says, pushing Amy against the wall, but River stays by me. I notice Rose standing there watching the whole thing with a slight tear in her eye.  
"Exterminate!" The Dalek repeats. Rory shoots at the Dalek with his hand gun and it powers down again.  
"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" River asks, and I activate my Vortex Manipulator and vanish in a flash of blue.

Rory POV

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere," River curses, after the Doctor dissapears, she stands up looking around, and Rose is by her side in an instant.  
"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago," Amy replies looking at the ground, remorse evident in her eyes.  
"Show me!" River demands, frantically.  
"River, he died," Amy says slowly. Rose puts a hand on Rivers back gently.  
"Its ok River," she coaxes, quietly, and River winces slightly at the touch.  
"Systems restoring. You will be exterminated," the Dalek interrupts, getting everyone to look at it.  
"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life," I warn.  
"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you," River insists.  
"I'll catch up with you," Rose tells me, staying by River's side. Amy runs off, and I follow her close behind.  
River POV  
"You will be exterminated!" The Dalek exclaims.  
"Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead," I tell it, I am angry at the Dalek for killing the Doctor, angry beyond belief, because I love him. I stand, unscathed by the Dalek.  
"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's," The Dalek, replies, stopping in its approach towards, Rose and I.  
"I'm River Song. Check your records again," I counter, and I feel Rose's eyes fall on me as I point my gun at it.  
"Mercy," the Dalek, says.  
"Say it again," I tell it and Rose looks at the Dalek slightly surprised.  
"Mercy!" The Dalek repeats.  
"One more time," I demand.  
"Mercy!" The Dalek repeats, more desperate.  
"You don't have to do it," Rose tells me softly and I almost falter in pressing the trigger, but I regain my stance.  
"Sorry sweetie, but no one kills the Doctor and gets away with it," I reply.

Rory POV

Amy and I run down the stairs, where the Doctors dead body should be, but it isn't there. Instead my jacket is on the floor.  
"How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!" I ask, running down the steps.  
"But he was dead," Amy says, choking up slightly. I know how much the Doctor means to her.  
"Who told you that?" River asks, as her and Rose appear.  
"He did," Amy replies.  
"Rose you did too! You checked his pulse!" I said, frustrated beyond belief, but Rose just smiles sadly at me.  
"Rule one. The Doctor lies," River told us.  
"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asks suddenly, starting to head towards River and Rose who were going down the stairs.  
"It died," River replied, not even faltering in her walk, but Rose did. She however regained her pace.  
We all follow River, back to Pandorica and see none other then the Doctor sitting in the Pandorica.  
"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Why did he tell us he was dead?" I asked, as we stopped in front of the Pandorica, Rose stayed back, swaying slightly in the doorway.  
"We were a distraction," she replies, nonchalantly and Amy picks on.  
"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here," Amy explains, in more depth.  
"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" River asks him panting.  
"What's happening?" I ask as the room gets a bit brighter.  
"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room," River replies, looking around.  
"Where'd everything go?" Amy asks and we see that the museum is empty, Rose looks at the Doctor, and at the exploding Tardis, and her eyes widen in realization.  
"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!" River urges, the Doctor.  
"Big Bang Two," the Doctor says slowly.  
"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" I ask.  
"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asks, trying to clarify it.  
"Oh." River says simply.  
"What?" Amy asks, again.  
"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire," Rose explained, and we all turned to look at her.  
"Then what?" Amy asks, interrupting her slightly.  
"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said," River finishes for Rose.  
"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy asks.  
"A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box," Rose replies.  
"Why?"  
"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion," Rose continues.  
After a little bit of quiet I look at Amy. Rose and River are doing stuff in the Tardis, so I strike up a conversation with Amy. She's got to be worried.

Rose POV

River hurries around the Pandorica and we both, work the best we can to get this thing working, I accidentaly bump into her and she gives me the evil eye. I saw hands up and look at her.  
"River, I don't know what I do in my future, or your past to make you hate me so much but could you be nice to me for now?" I ask her exasperated, she turns and looks at me slowly.  
"Yeah," she replies slowly, smiling at me. "Sorry been a long day, you know?" Then we finish up with the finishing and get out of the Tardis.  
"Amy, he wants to talk to you," River calls, I turn back to the Doctor smiling at him, and kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"You better live this," I demand, him and he smiles weakly at me.  
"Just don't slap me like your mom does," he replies, slowly. I run my hand across his cheek and get out of the Tardis as Amy starts walking up.  
"Its ok, Amy," I tell her, and join River and Rory to wait for the Doctor and Amy to finish up.  
"You worried?" Rory asked me.  
"Nah, what could possibly go wrong? Nothing, nothing bad will happen," I reply, smiling slightly at him. He laughs, bitterly.  
"Yeah, nothing could possibly go wrong right now Fortuna, your right. No need to worry," Rory replies, cheekily.  
"I've told you a million times not to call me Fortuna," I insisted rolling my eyes, and just then the Pandorica closes and we see Amy standing there, tears in her eyes.  
"Back! Get back!" River urges Amy. The Pandorica begins to take off, and we all sit together against the wall, holding hands. Then River gets a message.  
"It's from the Doctor," River says looking at the message, laughing ever so slightly.  
"What does it say?" Amy asks.  
"Geronimo," River replies, in between laughter and tears. Then an explosion consumes the entirety around us.

**End of chapter! I never realized how long this episode was, its actually a bit annoying, and time consuming but hey! Who needs to spend life on anything other then the computer right?! :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget I like Reviews alot. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Remembering

**Next Chapter! We shall finally finish this episode and the end of my renditions or whatever you want to call it! Yay! I hope you like this chapter, you and Shawn! Shawn says hi by the way. He's really nice once you get to know him, like the posters on my walls... Actually, I'm not going to get into my habit of talking to posters on my wall, because that would be ridiculous, hehe... I don't own Doctor Who, and I hope you like this chapter! I really didn't want to add the rewind with the Doctor so I didn't. Sorry :-/ Skipping to the wedding I am sooo tired reconditioning and stuff. Sorry!**

Rose POV

I sat outside the window of a wedding for this girl Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, I don't know why but I was there. I didn't know the people I just felt like I had to come.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!" A man announced.  
"Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects," another man says.  
A river walks by me, and wait- A river? I mean a woman. Why would I say a River? Weird... Anyways a woman walks by me, and glances at me, and then gestures back to the room, where the bride, Amelia Pond apparently is crying. I nearly laugh at the grooms face, but then I wonder why. I feel like I know the people inside, like I meant them at the Doctor's... Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, River, the Doctor. That's when all my memories hit me like a ton of bricks, I remember. Now its just up to Amy.  
"Come on Amy, remember," I whisper quietly, looking in the window.  
"Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since Amy was little. At the age of six she and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon-" the man said, standing up, must be Amy's dad.  
"Shut up, Dad!" Amy interrupted, standing up, abruptly.  
"Amy?" Rory asks.  
"Amelia?" Amy's dad asks, sounding surprised.  
"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important," Amy starts, and I smile to myself.  
"Yes, Amy. Remember," I say, my voice desperate.  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asks.  
"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend," Amy starts.  
"Oh no, not this again," Amy's mom said, suddenly.  
"The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real," Amy continued, unfazed, by the interruption.  
"The psychiatrists we sent her to," Amy's mom muttered.  
"I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Amy continued. The glasses start shaking and Amy smiles slightly.  
"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box," Amy continues her speech and a strong wind begins to blow, and I find that I have moved into the Wedding Hall.  
"Oh, clever. Very clever," Amy chuckles.  
"Amy, what is it?" Rory asks, still seeming lost. Not plastic anymore though, I assume.  
"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue," Amy chants and the Tardis materializes in the hall.  
"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story," Rory asks. Amy runs up and knocks on the Tardis door.  
"Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" She asks smiling and he opens the door, sticking his head out, dressed in a nice outfit, perfect for a wedding.  
"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway," the Doctor greets and I can't contain my joy, I squeal and run up to Amy wrapping her in a hug.  
"I knew you could do it!" I exclaimed and she laughed happily.  
"Good to see you too Rose," she greeted and I hugged the Doctor too, then ran over and hugged Rory too, who was standing now.  
"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride," Amy says.  
"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond," the Doctor disagrees clapping Rory on the shoulder.  
"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works," Rory disagrees.  
"Yeah, it is," the Doctor stated.  
"Yeah it is," I agreed.  
"Yeah, it is," Rory admitted  
"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing," the Doctor, said.  
DW  
After that we do a ton of dancing around, happily. It was fun.  
"Two thousand years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate," the Doctor says, smiling as Rory and Amy dance to a slow dance, I smile to at Rory and Amy.  
"He just might of been able to do it himself too," I teased, making the Doctor laugh. We walk outside Amy's house and to where the Doctor parked the Tardis.  
"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River asked.  
"You tell me," the Doctor replied.  
"Spoilers," River replies. The Doctor returns the book and vortex manipulator to River.  
"The writing's all back, but I didn't peek."  
"Thank you."  
"Are you married, River?"  
"Are you asking?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking if you were married?"  
"Yes."  
"No, but was that yes, or yes?"  
"Yes."  
I laugh at this, the poor Doctor, he never gets a quick explanation.  
"River, who are you?"  
"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." River then vanishes.  
"Man." The Doctor says.  
We walk into the Tardis, and then Amy and Rory walk in.  
"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet," Amy demands, and Rory closes the door behind him.  
"Amy!" Rory exclaims, embarrassed.  
"Shut up. It's my wedding," my retorts.  
"Our wedding," Rory replies, bitterly.  
"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" The Doctor replies.  
"You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow," Rory suggests.  
"Break? Please," I laugh earning myself a glare from .  
"Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" The Doctor asks.  
"Here we go," I say grinning, positioning myself happily at the Tardis console just as the phone starts ringing.  
"The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment," the Doctor says, and answers the phone.  
"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo. Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye," the Doctor says.  
"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy asks Rory.  
"Definitely goodbye," Rory agrees. Amy goes to the door and shouts to Leadworth.  
"Goodbye! Goodbye."  
"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way," the Doctor assures the person on the phone and I laugh. The Doctor grabs a lever, near him and I pull the lever thats the next lever to pull and the Tardis lurches ever so slightly.  
"You remember," the Doctor said, looking at me with wide eyes, and a huge grin of pride and adoration.  
"Of course I remember, what do you say now? Geronimo," I reply and we go hurling into the Time Vortex.

**Not to terribly long, but not too terribly short, so I hope you liked it! And I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, obviously, and erm next chapter we will probably have more Dose, or the Doctor and Rose, I do believe, don't got a plan for it yet but, pshhh who needs a plan? My plan is to figure out a plan as I go :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ankhaten

**I hope you like this chapter :) I think its pretty good! But I could be wrong... Anyways, I do hope you all like it! All you possible readers, and Shawn. Can't forget Shawn! Anyways, I do not own Doctor Who and with the disclaimer out of the way, time for the next chapter!**

Rose POV

After our saving the majesty, which was very entertaining we went to a planet called The Rings of Ankhaten. **(Because of I know about that planet :)_)** We landed in a market place, full of a bunch of different aliens. Some of them I recognized like Panbabylonians, some Lugal-Irra-Kush, a couple of Lucanians, and even a Hooloovoo. Suddenly, the Doctor went up to one of the aliens smiling widely.  
"Ah! Qom VoTivig," he exclaimed, I had met these species once before, and recognized the handshake that the Doctor did with the alien. Amy, Rory, and I laughed, at the Doctor. It was nice to have a day just to hang out for once. Since obviously we didn't come here right after saving 'her magesty'. We probably did about seven more things before coming.  
"Goodbye," I said to the Qom VoTivig. The Doctor walked off and I followed right behind him.  
"We are going to run off, give you two some time aloneeee," Amy teased me, and Rory smiled at Amy's comment.  
"Yeah but don't have too much fun," Rory said, mimicking an overprotective dad.  
"Or what ?" I countered, smiling mischievously.  
"I don't now yet, Fortuna," he replied, and then Amy pulled us apart.  
"Oi, Rory! You'll just have to accept that our little girl is all grown up," Amy said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.  
"Rose! Look at this!" The Doctors voice called from somewhere in the distance, and I smiled at my friends.  
"Got to go!" I told them, saluting them and then running off to where the Doctor was trying this red, square fruit.  
"This fruit is found on the most Southern parts of New Earth, and it is known for its innerbody cleansing properties. It's really good, try some," the Doctor urged, handing me one of the square fruits. I took a bite, and smiled.  
"Wow that is good! It's like a burst of juicy, mouth-watering flavor!" I exclaimed, after taking a bite of the fruit. I took another bite and chewed, while the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me some more. We walked around, the market before I stopped at a scarf stand. I grabbed, a long pink scarf and wrapped it around my neck, smiling and posing like a model.  
"What do you think?" I asked, smiling and changing my pose.  
"Fantastic," the Doctor said grinning and I grabbed a black scarf, wrapping it around his neck carefully, and positioning his bow tie so that you could still see it.  
"There," I said, smiling. I grabbed a picture of my dad and I when I was a baby, and handed it to the vender. The vender thanked me and I looked back at the Doctor who had run of again.  
"You're selling Fish Fingers and Custard!" I heard him exclaim from a stand, way off to the side. I jogged up to him, catching up.  
"Fish Fingers and Custard?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh well you know, when I first met Amy I had these. They are really good," the Doctor said, handing me a fish finger, and we sat down he dipped a fish finger in the custard and took a giant bite. I took the fish finger, and dipped it into the custard. I carefully brought it to my mouth, noticing the Doctor watching me, his brown eyes, wide. I took a bite, chewing it slowly and then looking at the Fish Finger, my eyes widening.  
"This is actually good!" I exclaimed.  
"Of course its good!" The Doctor said, as I dipped my fish finger again, taking another bite.  
"Well, I had my doubts," I commented, in-between my chews and the Doctor looked offended.  
"Why, Rose Tyler would you ever even dare doubt my judgement?" The Doctor asked. I looked up at him, and swallowed the food in my mouth.  
"Are we actually going there?" I asked him, lifting my eyebrows at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Oi!" He protests, I stand up laughing, and run off through the market. "You can't run Rose Tyler," the Doctor's laughing voice comes from behind him, I laugh some more, and keep run.  
"Watch me run," I called back and ran down the place, turning and finding myself in a dead-end.  
"I've got you know, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, smiling at me and I sent him a tongue-in-tooth smile before trying to run off, but I was instead caught by his surprisingly strong arms, and we smiled at each other. Thats when I realized just how close we are, our faces were barely an inch from each other, yet none of us were moving.  
From behind him, there was a flash of blue and my eyes widened as I saw two faces I never thought I'd see, because I personally had dropped them off at Storm Cage. Which must not be a very good prison since both them and River break out at ease. The woman with the blonde hair puts her finger to her lips, and gestured to the man with black hair next to her who was pointing a gun at the Doctor's head.  
"NO!" I screamed, pulling myself out of the Doctor's arms.

**Cliffy! Did you like it? I had fun writing it :) It was a ton of fun. With all the parts and being able to write a chapter with no danger and just a bunch of friends being a bunch of friends :) I have tried Fish Fingers and Custard before too. Oh my goodness. I loved them, I thought that they were absolutely delicious! One of my Whovian friends, agrees with me. Anywaysss, not very short, but not very long. I hope you likeeeddd it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hallucination Problems

**Next Chapter! No more waiting! If you were waiting. This is the best job on updating I have ever done so I really hope you all like this story! Shawn does. All though sometimes he complains about things like he thinks that my characters are to OoC at times. Anyways I hope any possible readers and Shawn like newest establishment in this story! Anyways! Ve y lee la historia! Mi español es terrible ¿no?**

Doctor POV

"Noooo!" Rose screamed suddenly, pulling me behind her protectively as if someone were about to attack me or something. I looked past her in confusion just as she snapped at me surprise and concern written all over her face.  
"Rose? Are you ok?" I asked her, worriedly.  
" 'm fine. Just... Hallucinating," Rose replied, shaking herself free from what she had seen. Lately, Rose had been well... Rosy. It bothered me that she had avoided me for so long however. I understand that I left her on a beach in Norway, that she shouldn't have been able to come back from twice, and I practically forced her to be with another man, who went on to abandon her, but still! That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in all my lives! Also, I keep neglecting to say how I feel about her, as Amy keeps kindly reminding me. It also happens to bother me how close Rory and her became over the rate of two thousand years, and it's not jealousy. Time Lords most certainly without a doubt, don't ever get jealous. I'm sure it's a proven fact somewhere.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her softly. Before she could reply Amy and Rory ran up to us.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Doctor?" Amy asked me as if I had done something. I lifted my arms in mock surrender.  
"I haven't done anything!" I exclaimed.  
"What year is it Doctor?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know why?" I asked exasperated.  
"Because future you is with someone, saving someone from angry God or something!" Amy yelled.  
"Oh... We should leave then. Don't want any paradoxes. Paradoxes are bad," I stated and the four of us headed back to the Tardis, without causing any time boo-boos. Which is a big achievement. For me and all. I'm always getting myself into trouble it seems. Once we are back inside the Tardis, Rose goes to her room, and Rory goes to do human-y things, but Amy hangs around.  
"Sooooo, what did Rory and I interrupt," she practically sang, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"What makes you think you interrupted something?" I retorted, stubbornly.  
"You're facial expression, you had your thinking expression on," Amy informed me.  
"Since when do I have facial expressions?" I asked, defensively.  
"Everyone has facial expressions, and I know all of yours," Amy replied, matter-of-factly. I didn't respond to that. "Sooo, what were you talking about," Amy persisted.  
"Nothing!" I replied, "What did you and Rory do?" I asked, in a lame attempt to change the subject.  
"Nope. No changing the subject," Amy replied sternly. I squirmed at this, ever so slightly.  
"Why nottt," I complained, not whining. Time Lords also don't whine. Time Lords never whine.  
"Stop whining, and tell me what you two talked about! Please!" Amy begged.  
"Time Lords don't whine! I just had a conversation about it in my head!" I retorted and Amy threw her hands in the air, in frustration.  
"Fine! Whatever but I will get what I want in the end," Amy said, narrowing her eyes evilly at me and she walked out of the console room. I puffed out a breath of relief and looked at the console gripping the sides of it in frustration.  
After twenty minutes of just sitting there I just set the coordinates on the Tardis to random, and went to my bedroom to think where I wouldn't be interrupted.

Rose POV

I sat in my room for a while just thinking, and looking at my hands curiously.  
"Am I going crazy?" I asked out loud, thinking back to what had happened on Ankhaten.  
_'Of course not my wolf'_ The Tardis replied in my head, nearly scaring me to death. The Tardis had never actually talked to me before.  
"But I've been hallucinating things," I replied looking at my hands in unanswered question.  
_'Do you really think you were hallucinating'_ The Tardis rationalized and I put my head in my hands in frustration.  
"Why is my life such a mess all of a sudden!" I exclaimed in frustration. "And I can't even tell anyone about it! I'm afraid to tell the Doctor about it and what would Rory and Amy think! So no there is absolutely only one person I could possibly even think of going to and I wouldn't be able to tell the Doctor where I was going because he would want to know why and I can't tell him way!" I raged, pacing my room anxiously and tugging at my hair.  
_'Calm down my wolf'_ the Tardis told me simply. I stopped pacing the room and sat down on the floor of my room.  
"Ergmmergghhhggggg," I complained. Then I stood up. "Where's Amy and Rory?" I asked the Tardis.  
_'The library'_ The Tardis replied.  
"Thank you!" I replied. I ran out of my room and into the console room looking at the coordinates. Exactly where I wanted to go. Now just to get to the library...

Rory POV

"What are we looking for?" I asked Amy, looking around at the many bookshelves.  
"I don't know... Something?" Amy replied. We continued to look around when Rose walked into the room.  
"Hi Rose," I greeted and she looked at me, her expression serious. "What is it?" I asked, and Amy stopped looking at the bookshelf to look at her too.  
"Do you mind doing something for me?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck and then stopping, abruptly.  
"What?" Amy asked suspiciously.  
"I need to see someone. It'll only take a second and I just need you to cover for me, pretend like I'm not gone. Please?" Rose asked nervously. Amy and I glanced at each other and Amy shook her head slightly and jerked her head towards Rose, and then towards where the Doctor might have been.  
'We can't keep secrets from the Doctor, he'll be angry with us' She said with her eyes.  
'But we both know he is sleeping right now' I said with my eyes and she shrugged.  
'Your call, I guess' she replied with her eyes. I had a mental battle for a second, I hate it when Amy gives me the choice on things because she always makes the choice on things.  
"Um, you'll only be gone for a little bit?" I asked, tiredly.  
"It'll be like less then an hour!" Rose promised. I sighed.  
"Yeah, we'll cover," I replied, and she squealed.  
"Thankyou Amy, Rory! I'll be back soon!" She exclaimed and started to leave the room but Amy stopped her.  
"Who are you going to see anyways?" Amy asked her.  
"Lets just say... My big brother," she replied and Amy let go of her.  
"Rose, you never answered my question from earlier," I reminded her causing her to hesitate as she ran from the room.  
"I won't be long!" She promised, and ran out of the library.

**I know. They were probably a little bit OC but I am pretty excited because I am getting close to some stuff I want to do! I AM SOO EXCITED FOR IT! Oh! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They are great! Its Friday! I think and I have a Spanish exam soon... I'm nervous... I'm going to fail! But you guys don't care about how I am going to fail my Spanish exam! You just want me to stop rambling and write another chapter. Sorry for annoying you all XD Anywayssss hope you enjoyed, I love reviews anddddddddddddddd that's all.**


	13. Chapter 13: Over the Years

**Next Chapter! I'm on a roleee! Really, I am proud of myself. It's a really great improvement on what I usually do I do believe. I am usually terrible at updating everyday, so I have been doing really good, considering. Anyways, you all don't care. I don't own Doctor Who and I hope any possible readers out there and Shawn enjoy my stories.**

Rose POV

I ran out of the Tardis, hyped up on energy as I ran out to go see Jack. He would know what to do. I mean, he'll definitely get a little bit mad at me, but he is way easier then the Doctor to talk to about this. I ran to Torchwood and went down the concrete slab way.  
"Try not to knock me out this time," I called down, as I looked into the large room on my knees.  
"Rose?" Owen called. The concrete slab stopped to a halt and I jumped off.  
"The one and only," I said smiling. Owen smiled back and pulled me into a hug and then Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen ran in too, hugging me as well.  
"Long time no see," Gwen commented, once we were done hugging.  
"Good to see you too, how longs it been?" I asked, curiously.  
"About two months. Take it you found the Doctor?" Gwen asked, leaning against the pole behind her.  
"Yep! He regenerated but, he's still the same guy. Have you seen Jack? I have to talk to him," I asked Gwen. She nodded towards his office and I thanked her and ran over to Jack's off.  
Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock  
I knocked and Jack's smiling face appeared as the door opened.  
"Rosie!" He exclaimed, grabbing me in his arms and twirling me around happily. I laughed, smiling at him.  
"Hi Jack," I greeted as he let me down, he stepped aside, ushering me into his office and then closed the door behind us.  
"How have you been Rosie? Find the Doctor?" Jack asked, and we both sat down in the chairs in his office.  
"I've been... Confused, stressed? I don't know... Different. And yeah, found the Doctor, he has regenerated," I replied.  
"Oh, he still as foxy as he used to be?" Jack asked interestingly, making me laugh.  
"Where's a Bow Tie, and has brown floppy hair, really childish, but I still think he has really great hair," I commented, giving him a tongue-in-tooth-smile.  
"I certainly hope I get to meet him soon," Jack said, quirking his eyebrows. I laughed at him and then he put on his serious face. "So whats wrong Rosie?"  
"I erm, had some trouble with my Vortex Manipulator," I told him, smugly.  
"And?" He asked, encouraging me to go on.  
"I got stuck in the year 1920," I replied.  
"That's a good year to get stuck in, I do believe. Quiet isn't it?" Jack asked.  
"Oh yeah, I got stuck in Hulls, nice place. Met this girl, her name was Kathy Nightingale. She was a nice gal. Actually she told me that she got sent back in time, by an Angel Statue," I told him.  
"Ah. Weeping Angels. I've heard about them. Quantum locked aliens," Jack commented.  
"Sounds, bad. I think I'll read up on them later but it took me a long time to get the Vortex Manipulator to work again. They aren't very reliable," I muttered.  
"Yeah, they really aren't," Jack agreed nodding.  
"But I did finally get it working. Then I went and visited Rory in-between other things," I replied, and Jack narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Rose how long were you looking for the Doctor?" Jack asked me, softly.  
"I lost count but I'm pretty sure it was about..." I said, the rest inaudible.  
"What?" Jack asked, and again I mumbled it inaudibly.  
"Speak up woman!" Jack said, and I nearly screamed it out this time.  
"For 381 years!" I screamed! Jack looked at my, wide eyes.  
"But?" He said, his voicing questioning.  
"I...I haven't been aging."

**MAJOR PLOT TWIST! I know it's a really short chapter butt, I couldn't resist. I had to do this plot twist and I didn't have the information in my head to make this chapter longer. Sorry. I'm not exactly brilliant :-/ But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)**


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions So Many Decisions

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer :) I should probably succeed but how should I know? I don't own Doctor Who and I hope you all and Shawn enjoy the story!**

Doctor POV

I fell asleep while thinking, and woke up groggily. I mean I hadn't slept in a while, and it was about that time again, but sleeping is such a waste of precious, precious, precious time, don't you think? Of course not. I'm more brilliant than you are, but that's not the point. I got up and brushed my hair, before going out the door, to look for Amy and Rory. I found them eating their bread and butter at the table. How do they stand that stuff?  
"Hello," I greeted, getting out my Fish Fingers and Custard, dipping a Fish Finger into the Custard and taking a big bite.  
"Whats wrong, Raggedy Man, you look bothered," Amy observed and I shrugged, taking another big bite of Fish Finger.  
"Nope," I said, in-between my bites. "So where do you all want to go next, hmm? Fancy some running?"  
"Hmm, somewhere pretty and peaceful. It's always easier to run in pretty and peaceful areas. especially when running from a bunch of angry villagers," Amy commented.  
"Better than Whitechapel, 1888," Rory replied and a smile broke out on my face.  
"I can't believe they tought I was Jack the Ripper," I commented, and we all laughed slightly at the memory of figuring out who exactly Jack the Ripper was.  
"Yep. Let's never visit 1888 ever again," Rory said.  
"Oh wait. Where is Rose?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Rose wasn't around. For emphasize I looked under the table and then behind my hair, hoping to find Rose somewhere around. "Roseeee," I called. I looked back at Amy and Rory, expecting an answer when Rose came in.  
"I'm right here, Doctor," she said, rolling her eyes. She sat down at the table and smiled slightly. I looked at her, taking her in. Her light mascara was slightly smeared, and her eyes were a little to red, and her fists looked like they had been clenched, I leaned closer to her, ignoring the weird looks I was getting. I put my hand to her cheek, feeling the warm of her and the feel of where tears had obviously trailed down her cheeks. Then I grabbed the top of her hand, smelling it. Next I sniffed each of her shoulders and her arm. She smelled like someone I knew...  
"You look tired. What were you doing anyways?" I asked her. She looked at me weirdly.  
" Trying to sleep," she replied, I took one of her hands in mine, secretly checking her pulse. Fast. Too fast. I looked into her eyes at her pupils. Dilated. She fidgeted ever so slightly, and seemed reluctant to meet my gaze. Her hair was slightly a mess, meeting her excuse from sleeping, but she could have messed it up her self while crying. She had a stressed looking on her face, but she also looked worried and a little bit regretful. I stood up and rushed out of the room, letting go of Rose's hand gently.  
"You should get some sleep," I told her as I left the room. I went straight to the Control room, and checked the coordinates. Cardiff. Cardiff, Cardiff, Cardiff.  
"Cardiff, Cardiff, Cardiff. Who do I know in Cardiff? I know... Jack. I know Jack. He smells weird though... like Rose.. Does.. Right... Now..." I muttered to myself slowly. I gripped the Console and my hair fell in my face as I let my head droop. She's went out to see Jack. Why didn't she just tell me? What would I would have cared? SHe's just out to see a friend, what's the problem? It's not like I'd stop her or anything, I don't care! It's her life! I just want her to be safe. "Why won't she tell me anything! Why doesn't anyone ever just tell me what the problem is! No, no, no I have to go searching for it like Sherlock Holmes!" I exclaimed frustrated.  
'Calm down she will tell you why at one point' The Tardis assured me, but I ignored her assurance.  
"I'm sure," I replied grumpily, running a hand through my hair in frustration like I did in my previous regeneration. I looked around the Tardis, breathed in a deep breath and then out a deep breath. That Tardis was probably right, well she's always right. Rose would come around, eventually.. I just got to calm down and such...

Rose POV

After the incident in the kitchen I went back to my room and sat on the floor, thinking. What was he doing? What is he doing? I bet he knows I lied. Why did I lie? I should just go tell him I went to see Jack, and then everything will be fine. Except for the fact that I'm not aging and I don't know why. What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore, for being an anomaly like Jack? Its settled I can't tell him about the aging thing. Or anyone for that matter. Only Jack, because Jack won't be able to accidentally tell him. I just need to clear the Jack thing up... But what if he kicks me out for that?  
"Rose? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked suddenly, and I looked up in surprise. I was in the Control Room. Right in front of the Doctor.  
"I don't know. How long have I been here?" I asked him confused.  
"About ten minutes, just staring at me," the Doctor replied, sounding slightly flustered. I cursed myself quietly and then pulled at my hair, slightly.  
"Sorry, I was thinking," I admitted.  
"Penny for you're thoughts?" The Doctor asked, I shuffled, but breathed in a breath and out again.  
"I...lied to you..." I said, slowly.  
"Mmm," he replied. I figured he had known, of course he knew. He was way smarter then I sometimes think he is. I am constantly forgetting that I can't lie to him. Why do I forget that?  
"I went out to talk to Jack is all," I told him, leaning against the Control panel.  
"Why'd you lie about it?" He asked, and I really didn't know the answer.  
"How'd you know I lied?" I asked the Doctor. He averted his attention to the Control Panel.  
"You had mascara run down on you're cheeks, I could feel the tear trails when I touched you're face. You had dilated pupils, and I checked you're pulse, too fast. Also, you were neglecting to look me right in the eyes and you were fidgeting," the Doctor explained, and I puffed out my cheeks.  
"Oh, did you know I was with Jack?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah, you smelled like him," the Doctor replied, and then looked me into the eyes. "But why lie about it? You're a free person, a free human, you can do what you want?" The Doctor asked and I flinched at the word human, since I obviously wasn't he looked at me weird because of that.  
"I just... I guess.. I was scared..." I managed out. He looked at me, as if he couldn't decipher who I was anymore. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden, afraid of what would happen. Would he kick me out? He probably would, I did lie to him and all. Why did I do that again? Right. No duh. Just breath. I breathed in a deep breath and then breathed out.  
"I understand if you want me to leave, I'll just go... I'll just go back to Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh and help them with Torchwood stuff. They won't mind I am a part of the team now, so it won't really matter, I'll just say bye to Amy and Rory," I started and the Doctor looked at me funny.  
"What? No! No! No! Don't leave! It's fine, I don't want you to go! Anyways you can't go," he said, smugly.  
"I can't?" I asked him, confused.  
"Nope. You promised me forever," he pointed out and I small smile appeared on my face.  
"I guess I can give forever now," I muttered and he gave me a weird look. "Since, I am back from the parallel Universe." I quickly added, and then immediately cursed myself for still not telling him. If he noticed my worried look he ignored smiling at me.  
"So you're stuck with Amy, Rory, the Tardis, and I," he said proudly.  
"Oh so you have resorted to kidnapping now," I teased, an amused smile playing on my lips.  
"No, it's stealing. I stole the Tardis and know I'm stealing you," he replied, knowingly.  
"You stole the Tardis?" I asked, curiously.  
"Yep, and knows she's my property," he replied.  
"So I'm you're property too?" I asked, a laugh begging to pass my lips.  
"N- That's- Wh- I- Y- You're not Jack's property anymore at least," he stuttered, and then sent the Tardis into the Time Vortex, the Tardis lurched and the two of us fell to the floor. I looked at him as I lay on my back and he looked at me. We both began laughing hysterically, just like we used too. Out of habit, I yawned a big yawn. Not because I was tired either.  
"You should get some sleep," the Doctor encouraged me. I knew I didn't need any sleep but I nodded to humor him.  
"Ok, night," I said, and left the control room back to my room.

**Ok! That took a while to write, and I liked it, but you know, it's not always my opinion that counts in the author world. And according to just stuff lately I should just write and do nothing else. Yep. Well beside;s school-y stuff. Anyways I hope you all liked this update! Tell me if I was a bit OC please. Or don't. I don't care if you review or not. I am writing this story to the finish if anyone likes it or not. Just to have a sense of completeness. And a bit of a forewarning, I am rubbish at writing ends.**


	15. Chapter 15: Jack Again

**Next Chapter! I now I am a tad late but I was busy studying for midterms and doing homework, sorry if it inconvinienced you in anyway. I mean I don't think it would of but sometimes I get frustrated when people don't update but anyways. I hope Shawn, and any others like this chapter!**

Doctor POV

After Rose left the Control Room I sent the Tardis back to Cardiff. I had actually come to talk to Jack anyways. I wanted to do something for Amy and Rory to make up for the whole Big Bang 2 incident. I felt a little bad for what had happened and next to River, Jack is the best to talk to about that sort of thing. I'll visit her for advice after Jack. I want to get Jack over with.  
"While all you humans get you're sleepy timey I am going to go see Jack for some advice," I called as I left the Tardis, not wanting them to be curious as to where I am if they can't find me. They might do something stupid like wander off. Everyone wanders off, I tell them not to and what do they do? Wander off! Don't go out there I say, don't wander off and what do they do? Wander off thats what!  
I walked out of the Tardis, securing the door behind me and looking around, to get my bearings. Jack had said he worked for Torchwood, so where exactly is Torchwood? After two minutes of looking around, I decided to ask some people where it is.  
"Hi, do you know where Torchwood is?" I asked a tall dirty blonde lady, she looked at me with a scared look on her face and walked off as quickly as she could. So I went to a man with greased black hair. "Do you know where Torchwood is?" I asked him.  
"Man, did you take you're medications?" The guy asked me, looking me up a down.  
"What medications!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.  
"Man, there is no such thing as Torchwood," the man replied, walking away from me as if I was an idiot. Then I realized the flaw to my plan. The major flaw to my plan. Torchwood would be super top secret, but someone had to know. Right?  
I ended up asking about thirty people. One particulary strong and well built guy tried to kill me because I said the word Torchwood. So I ran away from that guy and ended up in a pizza shop. I looked at the person in the pizza shop who was staring at me curiously.  
"You don't by chance know where Torchwood is?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah, they are our best custumors," the man said smiling. He told me where to go and I followed his instructions. I found this little office by the docks in no time and walked in. No one was around and there was a locked door in front of me, and you now me. I can't stand a locked door.  
I soniced the door, and walked in, sonicing another big circular door and walking into what I assum is the Torchwood Hub. No one was in there so I walked in and found what I thought to be Jack's office, considering that his smell and the smell of Rose was just a bit stronger here then other places. I sat down in the chair, plopping my feet off the desk and staring at the roof, bored beyond belief in minutes. So I cleaned up the entire Torchwood Hub. Then sat back down at the desk and then organized, and vacumed. Then I feed the Pteradactyl and cleaned its cage. Explored the hub, cleaned the front office and corridors, and read the few books I could find in Jack's desk. They weren't very good. Then I wrote two books, with about 600 pages each. After that I found a ball and bounced it around Jack's office, my feet propped on Jack's desk.

* * *

"When did you get here?" Jack asked casually as he walked into his office and sat down on the desk's edge.  
"Finally! I've been waiting forever for you to arrive," I complained, he looked at me amused.  
"We've been gone for ten minutes tops," he replied, smiling at me. I looked at him and frowned.  
"I know I asked this last time but, did you get some work down?" I asked, gesturing tohim in generally.  
"You're one to talk," and I remembered that once again I had regenerated.  
"Oh right! New face," I said, slapping my cheeks and opening my mouth wide.  
"Bow tie?" Jack asked, and I straightened the bow tie out of habit.  
"Bow tie's are cool," I replied.  
"Yeah. Sure. Anyways, whats up? Just saw Rose a little bit ago, and I never thought you would gladly show you're face anywhere near me." Jack said, looking at me, curiously.  
"Oh, I have some companions the Ponds, and I wanted to take them somewhere with some nice Romanticy mancy, and I thought I would ask you and River. You two seemed the most reasonable to ask," I replied.  
"Oh? Who's this River you speak off?" Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I groaned.  
"Nope, not River. Just answer the question," I demanded.  
"Well, I think I know just the thing," Jack replied, smiling knowingly.

**I knowwwww really short, but I am busy, Very busy. So, I cannot update very long chapters right now, since I'm tired too. Anyways hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to leave a review telling me if my story sucks and if I should quite writing stuff altogether XD Although if you tell me stop writing I probably won't soo ehh. Anyways bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Planet

**This is probably going to be short too. Sorry in advance but I was really really busy, you know, end of semester came and went, I had a mental break down, I was busy, it happens. But I am back and updating and thats all that matters. I don't own Doctor Who and to all you possible readers and Shawn, I hope you enjoy :)**

Doctor POV

After leaving Jack to ponder on who River might be, which I seriously hope he doesn't ever meet her. River and Jack? Together? I don't even want to imagine that. I went back into the Tardises shimmering Console room. I closed the doors behind me and ran up the clear stairs leading to the Control Panel. I yanked down the Materialise/dematerialise Fabrication lever and the Tardis lurched to a start, I gripped her Console as she got thrown into the Time Vortex. Once inside the Time Vortex I ran around the Console flipping levers in order, and clicking switches as my memory told me to. We landed at Storm Cage and I checked the Monitor Screen to check to make sure I was in the right place. River suddenly sauntered into the Tardis, looking rather pleased with herself.  
"Hello Sweetie," she greeted, smiling as she closed the Tardis doors behind her.  
"Hi River, can I... Ask you a question?" I asked her.  
"What is it?" She asked, curiously as she came withing a couple of inches from me.  
"_IwanttotakethePondssomewhereromanticandIdon'tknowwheretotakethemsoIthoughtIwouldaskyouandJackbecauseyoutwoarethemostreasonabletoask,_" I rushed, feeling uncomfortable at the current position that River and I were in.  
"What was that Sweetie? You're going to have to speak up," River replied innocently.  
"I want to take the Ponds somewhere romantic and I don't know where to take them so I thought I would ask you and Jack because you two are the most reasonable to ask," I repeated, slower this time.  
"Why didn't you just ask that?" She asked me innocently, and turned to walk out of the Tardis, before pausing in the door of the Tardis. "Take them to The Eye of Orion. You do love that Planet after all." River walked out of the Tardis after saying that and closed the Tardis doors behind her. I smiled gratefully and sent the Tardis back into the Time Vortex. Jack had told me to go to The Eye of Orion too. That Planet is so beautiful and peaceful... When you go in the right Time period.

* * *

Making sure to put in the right time period I sent us to The Eye of Orion, and then took a peek around to make sure that we were in the right place I took a small intake of breath. I looked around at the beautiful, lush green landscape, with the weathered down, old majestic, stone castle looming in front of me. I took a step forward my shoes crunching the crisp green grass softly, and the sun shinging on me softly. Tall mountains loom in the distance and green trees and moss covered rocks decorated the beautiful landscape. No wonder I loved this Planet so much in previous regenerations. Its so beautiful.  
Satisfied with the fact that Rory, Amy, and even Rose would love this Planet, I smiled to myself as I walked back into the Tardis, to get The Girl Who Waited, The Boy Who Waited, and The Girl Who Comes Back.

**Well? What did you think? Detailed? I thought I did a good job describing The Eye of Orion. I spent twenty minutes searching for a peaceful planet that the Doctor could take Rose and the Ponds to relax. It took foreverrrrr. I was so happy to find this planet. Thats right, the Planet The Eye of Orion is a real planet in the Whoniverse. The Fifth Doctor deliberately took Turlough and Tegan to the Eye immediately after their encounter with the Master and Kamelion in the time of King John. Turlough had been there before on his own. (Episode: The King's Demons) While there, the Doctor updated the look of the TARDIS console. Soon after stepping out of the newly-refurbished TARDIS, the Doctor experienced "cosmic angst", before discovering that his past selves were being separated from him. (Episode: The Five Doctors) Just some Doctor Who facts for ya'll. Hope ya'll enjoyed and such. I just used ya'll twice. That is very out of character for me...**


End file.
